


Siren's Shore

by GayLlamaFromSpace



Series: Yennaia Flash Fiction Challenge [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shipwrecked, Curse Breaking, Curses, F/F, Not really thought, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayLlamaFromSpace/pseuds/GayLlamaFromSpace
Summary: Yennefer is just a normal girl on a ship sailing across the seas, when she is knocked over board.  She saved by a beautiful woman, but there is much more to this stranger than what meets the eye.Mermaid/shipwreck (sorta) auPrompt from @myannabring and @eileniessa on tumblr
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Yennaia Flash Fiction Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880398
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	Siren's Shore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [airotsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/airotsa/gifts), [Eileniessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eileniessa/gifts).



"Sweep me off my feet,  
And carry me to your siren's shore,  
So we can can be ourselves,  
And never wish for anything more,  
The sweet beats of our hearts,  
A cadence of our every breath.

Let me share this lonely night with you,  
And be swept away by your lovely view,  
For in the morning light,  
When day has come anew,  
I will be left to be lonesome and askew.

Dance in the sea and fill me with your song,  
For without you my life feels wrong,  
Billowing in with your siren's voice,  
I hope to be pulled from the throng."

Yennefer sang clearly, her voice lifting and falling in pitch as her melody escaped her. The song itself was old and used often as a lullaby for children, but with enough vocal talent it can turn into a sonnet fit for kings and queens. The crew of sailors deeply appreciated her hypnotizing talent, she can tell.

But unbeknownst to her, the jaunty men are not her only audience, for not too far away a stranger is listening. A stranger who is also familiar with the allure of song.

\-----

It is late into the night when Yennefer is stirred from her sleep. The sounds of shouting and crashing waves. Something is wrong. As quickly as she can, Yennefer dresses herself and runs up to the main deck, only to find all hands are on deck and are trying their hardest to avoid a rather large cliffed island. The entire thing seems out of place, as if a spike of earth has just come from nowhere. 

She is shoved towards the railings of the boat, her back colliding with the wooden fencing. The boat tilts heavily towards the water, and for a split second Yennefer believes that the boat will flip. She clings to the railing for dear life, hoping with all of her heart that she doesn't die today.

Suddenly, the boat veers the ether direction and she is nearly flung from her spot, her vice like grip the only thing keeping her in place. In a moment of triumph she releases the rail and thrusts her fists into the air with a whoop of victory. Her happy moment is short lived, because bare a second later a rope comes loose sending a low mast swinging towards her violently. She barely has time to brace herself before she is launched over the port side by the hulking mass of wood.

\-----

Yennefer wakes up, her throat and nose burning and she can feel a constant sting of pain emanating from her chest. She opens her eyes and suddenly realizes that she is in a meticulously decorated room. Everything is in pristine order, nary a trinket out of place. The very few portraits on the walls are perfectly symmetrical. The room is decorated with deep reds, blacks, and shimmering gold. The curtains are tied open to reveal a starlit sky and the slightest bit of moonlight that gently illuminates the room.

Yennefer can see the figure of s person sitting in the corner, and for just a moment she is terrified of this stranger. What do they want from her? Will they hurt her? But she quickly answers her second question. No, they shouldn't want to hurt her, or they would have done so already… right? Yennefer is startled from her thoughts by a decidedly female voice breaking the silence of the room.

"You're awake, good. I would advise against moving, your ribs and sternum have been severely damaged, it's a miracle the impact didn't stop your heart." The voice says. Yennefer is stunned for a moment, but she barely has time to think before the woman walks into the dim light. What Yennefer sees is not what she was expecting. This woman is stunning, her skin is a pale peachy color, her eyes blue as the most precious of sapphires. Her features are sharp, but in an almost delicate way. Her brunette hair is pulled to the back of her head in a neat bun.

"You… who are you?" Yennefer croaks, her voice barely audible. She can tell the woman heard her though, because a flicker of amusement passes her features.

"I am Tissaia De Vries, countess of Thanedd Isle… but I am best known as The Siren." The woman says, and for just a moment Yennefer can swear that the woman's eyes glowed blue when she revealed herself. The siren, the bringer of misfortune to unwary sailors, the voice of death, the cursed countess of the forgotten isle… why would this monster save her, Yennefer wonders.

\-----

Time has passed, and during that time Yennefer has been healing and learning. Tissaia has revealed very little about herself, but Yennefer has gathered enough to have a basic understanding of the siren. Tissaia is never around during the day, she can't be, because during the day she is trapped in her aquatic form. By night, she can change between her original skin and her less… human one. Tissaia is a very neat and very nit picky person, she can't stand a single thing being out of place and requires complete and utter control over her surroundings.

Most Importantly though, their many weeks together has led Yennefer to learn a lot about Tissaia's curse. She had been cursed many years ago by a vengeful king by the name of Stregobor. She had refused to marry him, so he enlisted a powerful sorcerer and cursed her to never walk the land by day again until she found love. But he didn't stop there, he had many bards and poets tell tales of the monstrous siren of Thanedd, since then no one had darred come near the island.

There had been one person, but Tissaia refused to talk about it. Yennefer can see a look of pain in her eyes, so she doesn't press on. But as the weeks wore on, Yennefer started to notice that look get directed at her, not only the almost invisible sorrow, but fear as well. This is what makes Yennefer decide to try and get the frigid siren to open up. She is Yennefer after all, there must be some way?

\-----

"Tissaia, how long has it been since you'd seen another person?" Yennefer asks one night. Tissaia startles and looks up at Yennefer from her book. Her brows are furrowed and she looks at Yennefer seemingly confused.

"Whatever do you mean Yennefer?" She looks back to her book, clearly avoiding looking at Yennefer.

"You said that you met someone after the curse? When was that?" Yennefer presses. The brunette purses her lips and answers tightly.

"A few years ago I suppose…" she says it with nonchalance, but Yennefer knows by now that this is a show.

"Tissaia, you can't hide from this forever. Did they die?" Tissaia closes her eyes and sits there for a moment. Then, with a deep breath in and closes her book, then turns her attention towards Yennefer.

"No. I suspect she is very much alive… she left some time ago to chase some politician she'd fallen for. It really was a shame, Rita was such pleasant company…" she says.

"Do you love her?" Yennefer asks, a part of her dreading the answer for some reason. Tissaia smiles wryly to herself and shakes her head.

"No, I suspect I might have then… but time can heal the heart, and I've found better things to occupy my time with since then" Tissaia replies. They locked eyes and Tissaia smiled at her, a sweet smile that any other person would have missed, a smile that Yennefer suspects that only her (and maybe this Rita) had seen.

When it happens it is sudden, and it is messy. But it is no less beautiful. This moment had been building up for a long while, Yennefer can tell from the sherry intensity of the kiss. And Yennefer knows without a doubt that this is exactly what they've both been wanting for so long. Someone with which they can share their every breath, their every heartbeat, and their every joy. Here on Thanedd, the siren's shore.

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to keep it within word number limits, so it might seem rushed. Sorry.
> 
> Also! This fic is featuring original poetry, so if you look up the siren's song you won't find it anywhere. It exists here and only here.


End file.
